


Fantasies Fulfilled

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smoaking billionaires, flommy, this is basically all smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I keep walking in on you making out with my roommate and I’m uncomfortably into both of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt that I received on tumblr and it's very smutty, like one of the smuttiest things I've ever written 
> 
> enjoy!! :)

Oliver unlocked the front door to his apartment, stepping inside to find a sight that he was very familiar with. Sitting on the couch in the living room was his roommate Tommy, making out with his girlfriend, Felicity. She was currently straddling his lap, her light blue tank top rucked up her torso with Tommy’s hands tightly gripping her waist, his polo shirt unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. They pulled apart briefly when they heard Oliver open the door, but he waved them off in a silent gesture to continue while he walked down the hallway towards his room.

It wasn’t the first time he’s caught them in a precarious position, hell it wasn’t even the fifth time, so he really wasn’t surprised. Oliver had been living with Tommy for the last 6 months; the two of them had met right after graduating college and had easily hit it off. Shortly after moving in Tommy and Felicity started dating and she came over to the apartment often. He’d walked in on them making out on the couch, or at the dining table, he’d even caught Felicity sitting half naked on the kitchen counter once, with Tommy standing between her bare legs.

Every time Oliver had caught them he had never been bothered or annoyed because he liked Felicity. And Tommy. _A lot_. Felicity was beautiful with her long legs, soft skin, and her perfect ass. Oliver had lost count of how many times he’s fantasized about it; how it would feel under his palms or pressed up against his dick. And then there was Tommy. It wasn’t the first time Oliver had found a guy attractive. He had never been with one before but he’d always been curious and that curiosity only spiked upon meeting Tommy. Not only was he funny and shared Oliver’s similar interests, but he was hot, with his black hair and playful grin, a muscular chest and toned arms that Oliver fully appreciated on Summer days out at the beach with friends.

So yeah, he liked seeing them together. The only thing that bothered him about it was how badly he wished he was the one kissing Tommy or how he wanted to feel Felicity straddling his hips. They were just silent fantasies, not something that he ever thought would actually happen, but one night it all became too much.

Oliver was lying awake in bed when he heard the front door slam open, followed by soft giggles and loud fumbling. It was past 1pm and he figured it was just Tommy and Felicity getting back. His room was directly across from Tommy’s so he could hear as they made their way through the hallway before quickly entering his room. Not even two minutes later the unmistakable sound of moaning was drifting into Oliver’s room and he widened his eyes in surprise.

Were they about to have sex, with him in the next room? They had no problem making out in front of him but surely they wouldn’t have sex with him in the apartment. Then it dawned on him, they must not know that he was home.

He should leave, right? Or at least put some headphones in, but then a sharp cry coming from Felicity pierced through the air and suddenly he couldn’t move. Oliver was lying still on the mattress, listening intently to the sounds coming from the other room.

_Oh god, Tommy, oh god._

_Fuck! Yessss._

Oliver felt his body start to react without his permission; his cock quickly hardening in his boxers as the fabric tented. This was bad. He shouldn’t be listening to them, but fuck if he had any willpower to get up and leave now. Experimentally, cautiously, he let his right hand travel down his bare chest before moving over his straining cock. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the bulge to relieve some of the tension but hearing Felicity’s shouts of pleasure, combined with the sounds of their slick skin slapping against each other had Oliver pushing his boxers down to his knees and quickly closing his fist around the shaft.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the darkness of his room as he threw his head back and started slowly stroking his cock. He moved his hand up and down rhythmically, twisting his wrist on every other upstroke as he continued to listen to the fucking happening in the other room.

The pressure and speed of his hand increased as the sounds from across the hall grew louder. Oh, how he wished they were in his room right now. With his eyes closed Oliver could almost picture it, Felicity sitting on top of him as her pussy gripped his length. He pumped his hand faster. Then the images in his mind changed to Tommy with his lips wrapped around him, his mouth hot and wet as he sucked on Oliver’s cock.

_Yes, Tommy! Right there! Oh, fuck!_

Oliver groaned low in his throat, gripping his cock tighter as he rolled his balls in his other hand. He could hear Felicity crying out and Tommy grunting loudly as he fucked into her and Oliver didn’t have to see them to know they were close and he desperately wanted to come with them. He doubled his efforts, his hand moving furiously up and down his cock with his hips bucking off the mattress.

_Oh god, Tommy I’m gonna…I’m-_

_Oh fuck. Yes yes yes_

Oliver knew the moment they both came, could tell by the sound of Felicity’s screams and the way Tommy groaned loudly. One more tug and Oliver was coming with them, a harsh shout leaving his lips as threads of his cum shot across his lower abs.

Oliver’s cock throbbed in his hand as he finished himself off. His breathing was erratic, his body covered in sweat and tingling from the intense sensation of his orgasm. He realized too late that he shouted his release but figured Tommy and Felicity were being too loud themselves to have heard him. Oliver was exhausted, he couldn’t even remember the last time he came that hard, if ever. After grabbing a tissue and cleaning himself he drifted off into a fitful sleep, the sounds and images of Tommy and Felicity still on his mind.

Oliver woke up the next morning, nervous and anxious to see Tommy and Felicity in the fear that they might have heard him. But when he ran into the pair in the living room they didn’t show any sign of knowing and Oliver didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed that they hadn’t heard him.

He told himself it was a one-time thing, that he just needed to get it out of his system and he tried to forget about it after that, until a week later when he got home to find the two of them naked in the living room.

Oliver was two steps into the room when he saw them. Felicity was kneeling on the couch, her arms resting over the back of it while Tommy fucked her from behind. They both turned towards him when they heard him enter the room.

“Shit. Sorry! I’m just gonna…go,” Oliver stuttered before turning on his heel.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Felicity call out to him.

“Oliver, don’t leave.”

He turned around abruptly to face them, regretting it instantly when he saw that they were both standing and staring at him. His eyes immediately fell to Tommy’s hard, thick cock before he switched over to look at Felicity and even with the distance between them he could see that she was dripping wet. Fuck. Oliver didn’t know what was happening, his mind running a mile a minute and when he tried to speak he couldn’t get out the words.

“Come here,” Felicity prompted but it was like he’d forgotten how to walk and his feet stayed rooted to the floor.

“Oliver,” Tommy called out, his voice rough and laced with arousal. Oliver blinked up at him, watching as his friend tilted his head, signaling for him to walk into the room and join them. Slowly and on uneasy legs, Oliver stalked over towards them. When he was close enough Felicity reached out for his hand, guiding him to sit on the couch while she sat to his right, Tommy coming to sit on his left.

The three of them just took turns staring at each other for a few minutes until Oliver finally found his voice.

“What is uhh…what am I doing here?” he asked uncertainly. He kept his eyes on the coffee table in the middle of the room but could feel as Felicity and Tommy both shifted closer.

Felicity trailed a finger lightly up his thigh which were covered by his jeans, and Tommy placed one of his hands on Oliver’s other leg.

“We heard you, you know; jerking off, last week when we were having sex,” Tommy said and Oliver’s eyes widened in horror.

He opened his mouth to try and explain, to apologize for what he’d done but Felicity brought a finger up to his lips to silence him.

“Did you like listening to us fuck?” she asked with a smirk, moving her hand back down to his upper thigh where she trailed her fingers dangerously close to his already half hard dick.

He gulped loudly, nodding his head once in response.

“Say it,” Tommy commanded, his breath hot against the side of Oliver’s face.

“I liked listening to you fuck,” he said quietly, not quite sure of the game they were playing.

Felicity’s hand brushed over his erection and Oliver hissed through his teeth.

“Do you want to join us?” she asked seductively and a low curse left Oliver’s lips. _No_ , they could not be serious. He wasn’t that lucky.

Felicity leaned in, her face centimeters from his as she kissed at the corner of his mouth before moving down to his neck. Oliver shivered under the feel of her plush lips against his skin and her fingers undoing the zipper of his jeans.

“Or maybe you want to watch us,” Tommy spoke up from his other side and Oliver couldn’t control the groan that escaped his throat at that idea. Listening to them had been good enough but if the glimpse he’d just caught of the two of them when he got home was any indication then the real thing would be hot as fuck. “Tell us what you want, Oliver,” he said before moving his hand into Oliver’s open jeans and stroking his cock through his boxers.

“Fuck,” Oliver rasped, his head falling back against the couch. Tommy continued to stroke him while Felicity started tugging at the hem of his shirt and he helped her pull it up and off his body.

“What do you want to do first, Oliver? Do you want to eat Felicity out? I can tell you right now that she tastes fucking divine.”

“Or do you want Tommy to suck your cock? He’s really good with his mouth.”

Oliver looked rapidly between the two of them. He couldn’t think straight as he weighed through every possible option. He took a deep breath, licking his lips before he was able to answer.

“Felicity,” he breathed out. “I want to be inside her.” He watched the wide grins that spread across both their faces before Felicity started shuffling at his side.

“Excellent choice,” Tommy assured him while tugging on his jeans and boxers until they were bunched around his ankles. His cock sprang free, hard and long and aching.

Felicity moved to straddle his thighs, reaching down to stroke his cock a couple times before running the head through her slick folds. Oliver gripped her hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he tried to control his need to slam her down on his cock.

Tommy grabbed his jaw, turning Oliver to face him. “Fuck her,” Tommy commanded in tone that Oliver had never heard before and it was all the permission he needed before he was pulling Felicity down over his length; she was hot and wet and he slid between her lower lips easily. When she was fully seated on his cock Tommy leaned in to capture Oliver’s mouth with his own. They kissed roughly, a messy clash of tongues and teeth and Oliver groaned into his mouth as Felicity started to move in his lap.

He tore his lips away from Tommy’s so that he could watch Felicity ride him. Her mouth was hanging open, breasts bouncing on her chest as she lifted up and lowered down on his cock, each movement harder than the one before it. She brought her hands up to his face before leaning forward and kissing him, sucking on his upper lip and panting against his mouth. Oliver started thrusting up into her, his hands on her hips guiding her to ride him the way he wanted.

“Ol-Oliver! Oliver! Oh my god,” Felicity cried out and _fuck_ , his name sounded so good coming out of her mouth like that; breathless and hurried and _needy_.

“Touch him,” Felicity spoke desperately against his lips and Oliver happily complied, reaching out with his left hand to take hold of Tommy’s cock. He stroked up and down, loving how hot and heavy Tommy felt in his hand. Oliver could feel his cock throbbing and he brushed his thumb across the head before spreading the precum down over the base.

Felicity whimpered above him as she watched his hand fly furiously over Tommy’s length. Her inner walls clamped around him and Oliver tightened his hold on the base.

“Do you know how long we’ve wanted this? How many times after you caught us making out and walked away that we were left feeling disappointed because you didn’t join us?” Tommy growled in his ear before moving his lips to Oliver’s neck and sucking on the tender flesh there.

Oliver shook his head in response as he fucked Felicity harder, his hand still pumping Tommy’s cock. He wished he’d have known that; he wished they had done this sooner. Suddenly Oliver felt Tommy prying his hand away from his cock and he looked over at the other man in confusion.

“I want my cock inside your mouth when I come.” An embarrassing, needy whine left Oliver’s mouth at Tommy’s words and he thrusted up sharply, causing him and Felicity to both cry out.

Tommy leaned over and sought out Felicity’s lips, the two of them kissing hungrily and Oliver found himself momentarily distracted by just watching them. Then Tommy trailed a hand over Felicity’s chest, fingers pinching a nipple before traveling lower and coming to stop at her clit. He rubbed it in tight, quick circles and every time Felicity pulled off of him Oliver could feel the tips of Tommy’s fingers grazing his shaft.

“Oh, god. Please! Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Felicity babbled as she moved faster in Oliver’s lap. She lifted off his cock, grinding back down and swiveling her hips frantically before throwing her head back and sobbing her release. Oliver could feel her fluttering around him, her pussy gripping him tighter, pulling him deeper as she came.

“Shit! Felicity, I’m close,” Oliver said through gritted teeth as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

“Yes! Oh god, Oliver yes! Come inside me. Please, Oliver!” Felicity shouted.

Oliver growled at her request before lifting her off his cock almost completely, leaving just the head inside before slamming her back down and he came with a low growl of her name, spilling his come deep inside her.

Felicity fell forward, sagging against his chest and Oliver wrapped an arm loosely around her back as he buried his face in her hair. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. After weeks, months, of fantasizing about this exact scenario his dreams were finally fulfilled and they surpassed all of his expectations.

“It feels really good having you inside me,” Felicity whispered into the crook of his neck, making Oliver’s dick twitch where it was still buried in her wet heat.

“We’re not done yet.” Oliver lifted his head, turning so that he could face Tommy. He watched as his friend stood up, his cock still rock hard, before he walked out of the living room and down the hallway.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Felicity told him truthfully and he laughed lightly before standing with her in his arms and he quickly kicked off his shoes and jeans. She whimpered at the sudden movement and change in position as Oliver slowly walked towards the bedrooms while he was still inside Felicity. Five steps later and she started rocking her hips, moving over his cock which was hardening once again and without thinking Oliver turned them, pushing her against the wall in the hallway as he drove his cock deeper inside her, making them both moan loudly. Their lips met simultaneously and Oliver wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. Seconds later Felicity was pulling away.

“We can’t keep Tommy waiting,” she said against his lips and Oliver nodded in agreement before walking the rest of the way into Tommy’s room. He lowered Felicity onto the mattress next to Tommy who was lying there expectantly. Oliver watched as Felicity crawled up to Tommy’s face, kissing him briefly before lying down on her back.

Oliver kneeled on the foot of the bed, moving up until he was crouching between Tommy’s spread legs. He dragged his hands up Tommy’s thighs as he leaned forward, eyes focused on the hard cock in front of him. Oliver should be nervous, he had never done this before and part of him was worried he wouldn’t be any good. But he knew what a good blowjob felt like so he figured he could figure out how to give one as well. He was also dying to feel Tommy’s cock in his mouth so without preamble he wrapped his hand around the base before closing his lips around the swollen head.

Oliver flattened his tongue over the tip while he stroked his hand across the shaft. He licked around the head before moving lower, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the thickness of Tommy’s cock. He could hear the other man groaning above him, letting Oliver know he was doing it right. He pushed his mouth even lower, taking in as much of Tommy’s cock as he could before pulling back off. After that Oliver quickly began bobbing his head up and down, alternating between twisting his wrist at the base and stroking the shaft. He licked along every ridge and vein, sucking hard on the head. He could feel Tommy’s hand find its way into his hair and when Oliver took his cock deep into his mouth, humming around the length, Tommy’s grip on his hair tightened as he lifted his hips slightly.

Oliver let Tommy fuck his mouth, loving the feel of his cock pushing between his lips. He heard a soft moan, different from Tommy’s, and Oliver looked up to find Felicity with her legs spread wide, her fingers pushing in and out of her pussy as she watched. It was all too much for Oliver to handle and he brought his free hand down to stroke his own cock.

He pulled off Tommy’s cock briefly, earning a disapproving groan from the man lying before him.

“Sit on his face, Felicity. I want to watch him eat you out,” Oliver said hoarsely. She sat up quickly as Tommy reached his arms out to her. She rose up on her knees and straddled Tommy’s face with her ass facing Oliver before lowering her pussy over his mouth.

Oliver went back to sucking Tommy off, stroking his own cock as he watched Felicity grind over Tommy’s face, her lush, round ass flexing with every move of her hips.

He knew Tommy was nearing the edge, his cock pulsing in his mouth as his hips began stuttering, losing the even rhythm they had earlier. If Felicity’s moans were any indication then she was getting close too. With his mouth still moving over Tommy’s cock and one of his hands pumping his own length, Oliver reached out with his other hand to grab at Felicity’s ass, kneading the soft flesh as she rocked her hips faster over Tommy’s face.

Oliver swirled his tongue over the tip, bobbing his head faster and he felt Tommy’s hand patting on his shoulder, a silent gesture that said ‘I’m about to come in your mouth’ and Oliver groaned around his length, one word on his mind; please.

He took Tommy’s cock all the way into his mouth, flattening his tongue on the underside of the shaft. Just as he was pulling up Oliver felt the hot liquid shooting out of the tip as Tommy started to come. A shout left Tommy’s lips but the sound was muffled by Felicity’s pussy on his mouth. A second later Oliver head Felicity crying out Tommy’s name as she too found her release.

Oliver gripped her ass tighter, nails digging into the skin as he continued to suck Tommy’s cock, swallowing everything that the other man was giving him. Two more pumps of his fist and Oliver was coming as well, groaning loudly even with Tommy still filling his mouth.

He sucked on Tommy’s cock, licking it clean before pulling off of it with a wet pop. Oliver’s own dick was still throbbing in his hand as the remaining waves of his orgasm subsided. He rose up on his knees and watched as Felicity crawled off of Tommy before she was falling on the mattress, a boneless heap of satisfaction as she hummed contentedly.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Tommy rasped, making Oliver look up at him. He couldn’t help but grin proudly as he moved up the bed and laid down next to Tommy who grabbed his face and brought him down for a slow, languid kiss. Oliver moaned into his mouth as he tasted the sweet, tangy combination of Felicity and Tommy on his lips.

They pulled apart after a few seconds and the three of them sat in silence for several long moments until Oliver spoke up.

“So, what are we trying next?” he asked seriously and the other two broke out into laughter. Instead of giving him an answer, Tommy huddled into his side while Felicity draped herself over Tommy, tangling their limbs and laughing until they eventually all fell asleep.


End file.
